I Lied Because I Love You
by lsr188
Summary: “Yes. Me and Troy slept together, even though it shouldn’t have happened, but we are still best friends and nothing has changed. No feelings, no secret love for each other…JUST best friends.” ONESHOT


**I Lied Because I Love You**

I opened my locker forcefully not even wincing when it slammed against the others. I shoved my books in carelessly not even bothering to see if they fit before slamming the door shut.

"So, I'm guessing you heard?" Taylor asked quietly, not wanting to upset me even more.

"How could I not? She won't shut up about it!" I said spitefully.

"Gabriella it's normal to have feelings for him after what happened." Taylor said carefully.

I spun around to look at Taylor, "Why does everyone think that's why I'm mad?" I asked exasperated. "Yes. Me and Troy slept together, even though it shouldn't have happened, but we are still best friends and nothing has changed. No feelings, no secret love for each other…JUST best friends." I said trying to get my point across.

"Then why are you mad?" Taylor asked her voice laced with confusion.

"Because, he slept with Sharpay! You know, the girl that's been trying to get between us for the past couple of years. He tells me he hates her and then I find out they were hanging out and that he slept with her at Dillan's party last weekend. Then he lied to me about it to my face. THAT is why I'm mad Taylor!" I said in a huff.

"Maybe you should just hear him out." Taylor said lightly.

"Why? To hear his excuses? No thank you!" I said before bending down and grabbing my bag and heading out to my car in the parking lot. I trudged over to my car with keys in hand ready to get the hell out of this place.

"Gabriella!" I hear someone yell from across the parking lot. I ignored them knowing exactly who it was and I had no intention of talking to them anytime soon. I felt the person grab my arm causing me to spin around to face them, "Quit ignoring me Gabby, you've been doing it all week and frankly I'm tired of it. I don't even know what I did!"

"Are you serious Troy!? Well then you've got yourself another issue to figure out." I spat at him ripping my arm from his grip and turning around.

"Can't we just talk about it!" He said running to the front of me again.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Troy." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Just come over tonight and we can sort this out." Troy said with pleading eyes.

"Troy get out of my way." I said forcefully trying to get past him, but my small frame was no match for his muscular one.

Troy moved in front of me again, "No. Not until you agree." Troy said standing his ground.

"FINE! Now get the fuck out of my way!" I screamed at him causing people to turn and look at us.

Troy stepped to the side in shock at my outburst. I walked the rest of the way to my car and jabbed the key in the door unlocking it and wrenching it open. I got in and started the car and pulled out of my spot and speeding out of the lot…all to get away from him.

I walked into the house feeling a bit more calm than before. I noticed that once again my mother wasn't home so I just went straight to my room and logged on to AIM. As soon as I signed in I got and IM.

**FroBoi8**: Hey Gabs!

**GeniusGRL**: Hey Chad

**FroBoi8**: Still mad at Troy?

**GeniusGRL**: Yup.

**FroBoi8**: Well I'm here if you need me, just make sure you hear him out. Ok?

**GeniusGRL**: Thanx Chad. I will, I just don't know how many of his excuses I can take.

**FroBoi8**: Well mom just called dinner ttyl!

_FroBoi8 Signed off_

I logged off AIM as I saw that Troy had just logged on. I turned the computer off and laid on my bed staring at my ceiling trying to figure out exactly how I was going to go about this whole 'discussion' with Troy. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, i reached in and pulled it out to see that i had a text from Troy. I flipped the phone open and pressed the read button.

**I know you're ignoring me again. Come over in about 5 mins.**

I sighed as I read his text. I put the phone back in my pocket and grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I got in the car and started on my way over to Troy's. I was hoping that this 'discussion' didn't escalate into a screaming fight. I pulled up to Troy's house about 5 minutes later. I took a deep breath before getting out and heading to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited until Troy opened the door. Troy finally got to the door a few seconds later and opened it wide to let me in. Troy closed the door behind me and motioned for me to follow him to his room. As we walked into his room I took a seat at his computer chair.

"Ok now tell me what is going on Gabriella. You've been ignoring me and giving me death glares this whole week." Troy said getting right to the point

"If you don't know Troy then I can't help you." I said stubbournly.

"Gabby come one! Just tell me what I did. This is the longest you've ever gone being mad at me and its totally killing me. We've always been able to talk everything out. Why is this any different?" Troy pleaded.

"Because you slept with her." I mumbled incoherently.

"Damnit Gabby tell me!" Troy exploded losing his patience.

"BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH HER OKAY!" I screamed standing up from his computer chair. "YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH SHARPAY AND THEN LIED TO ME ABOUT. SINCE WHEN DO YOU LIE TO ME TROY? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT LIARS!" I screamed unable to retain my emotions.

"Gabby I was drunk!" Troy yelled back.

"A drunk person does what a sober person wants to do Troy." I said with my hands on my hips, seething.

"Ya know if I knew you were going to act like this Gabriella I wouldn't have made the mistake of sleeping with you!" Troy yelled in frustration only to stop abruptly as soon as the words left his mouth.

My head snapped up to look at him in disbelief, "You know what Troy not once did I consider that a mistake. Yeah it wasn't smart but I NEVER thought that, but it's good to see your view on it now!" I yelled with tears threatening to fall, I turned around and stormed out of his room and out of the house to my car.

"GABBY!" Troy yelled running after me grabbing my arm to stop me. "Gabby stop! I didn't mean that! You know that! I-"

I spun around to face him with fire in my eyes, "See Troy that's where you're wrong. I DON'T know that! I don't know you anymore, and as far as I'm concerned this friendship is OVER! You fucked yourself over when you fucked her and you ruined any chance of us being ok with what you just said, sorry I was another mistake in your life Troy. Just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled turning around and starting back to the car but was unable to move because of Troy's hold on my wrist.

"Gabby I-"

"If you want to keep your balls let me the fuck go!" I spat at him angrily. Troy's hand dropped from my arm instantly. I turned around and ran to my car jumping in and speeding home.

I ran to my room slamming my door and collapsing on my bed in tears. I had my hand on my chest. I was feeling a pain I had never felt, like my heart was literally breaking. My body convulsed in sobs as I tried to make the pain go away but nothing was working. I heard my balcony doors open and my head snapped up to see Troy standing there with a guilty look on his face.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him through my tears and throwing a pillow at him.

"Gabriella just listen…please" Tory pleaded.

"NO! I already listened to you and I found out what I need to. NOW GET OUT!" I yelled again.

"No! Not till you listen to me." Troy said sternly.

"DAMNIT TROY!" I yelled at him while walking up to him and trying to push him out my balcony doors. Troy grabbed my hands and held me in place while looking down at me. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT A LIAR IN MY ROOM!" I screamed as I continued to try and push him out the door.

"You want to know why I lied to you-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now get out you LIAR-"

"DAMNIT GABRIELA I LIED TO YOU CAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Troy yelled and I instantly went silent. "I didn't mean to sleep with her, okay? I was drunk and confused. I just wanted something to take my mind off of you, but it didn't fucking work. It just made me realize that I'd rather be with you than anyone else. And then you stopped talking to me because of it, and it made me realize how much I need you, Gabriella. After we slept together it's all I've thought about, and doing what I did with Sharpay was stupid, because she's not you. And you're all I want." Troy was panting after his confession.

I looked at him and started shaking my head, "No…no….NO!" I yelled.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked concerned.

"I can't love you Troy! I just can't!" I yelled as tears started falling.

"Why not!?" Troy asked raising his voice in panic.

"Cause you hurt me Troy! You hurt me so bad and I can't deal with going through that again." I said while backing away from him.

Troy pulled me closer while wiping away my tears, "Gabriella I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did Troy. You're my best friend, you're meant to protect me." Gabriella whispered.

"I was trying to protect you Gabriella, I tried to forget about my feelings, but I just can't." Troy whispered back, continuing to wipe the tears that were still falling, "But if it's what you want…I'll sure as hell try."

"Troy I-"

"I'm serious. I'll go back as if nothing happened if it's what you want. Best friends and that's all. I'm-"

I cut Troy off with a kiss, pressing my lips hard against his, capturing his unspoken words in my mouth. Troy kissed me back just as hard, clutching at me as if I was going to make a run for it any second. I wrapped my right arm around his neck, tangling my fingers in his messy hair. My right hand was up his shirt, caressing his toned stomach. As I ran my tongue along Troy's bottom lip he loosened his grip on me, instead circling his arms around my waist and pulling our bodies closer together before he granted my tongue access to his mouth. I eagerly ran my tongue across his own, moaning gently as his tongue became engaged in a sensual battle with mine. We finally pulled apart, gasping for air and I was glad Troy still had his arms around my waist because my legs had turned to jelly from the passionate kiss we had shared.

"What was that for?" Troy asked breathlessly.

"If you can put me first, then I think I can let myself love you." I said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Hey! This is dedicated to Kaitlin and i want you to know no matter what happens you can always talk to me. ILY! Now i also want everyone to know that this story happened to me, although the ending is different i thought i would give it a happy ending. I hope you all enjoy. READ AND REVIEW


End file.
